Aquarelle
by C.Cassiopee
Summary: Aizen vaincu, la vie devrait reprendre son cours. Pourtant il sombre. Il sombre sans personne pour le retenir. Une main se tendra-t-elle pour le rattraper ? Ou se noiera-t-il au coeur de ses propres ténèbres ?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent hélas pas, et je ne fais aucun profit à leurs dépends, hormis celui de l'apprentissage.

Rating : M

Note : Ceci est la première fic que je publie. J'accepte tous les commentaires, appréciatifs ou dépréciatifs, afin de m'en servir pour progresser.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>PARTIE I : Tons<p>

Prologue :

Je le sens. Ombres et immobilisme.

Il est là. Glacial et prédateur.

Tapi au creux de ce simulacre d'obscurité, de cette pénombre maladive, repu de mes doutes et de mes peurs les plus inavouables.

Son aura s'étend, inquisitrice, malsaine, répand l'insigne horreur de ses sombres origines.

Il guette. Ma faiblesse.

Il attend. L'opportunité.

Patience et excitation s'allient en sons sein vicié, sinistre coalition destinée à provoquer ma chute.

Fiel et poison suintent, enveniment la plaie béante qui zèbre mon âme.

Il me frappe. Précis.

Il se retire. Stratège.

Coup après coup, taille et estoc, la fêlure devient fracture, me ronge et se gangrène, victime de ses assauts meurtriers.

Son absence soulage mon cœur ravagé, torture mon mental éprouvé, enduit d'essence les braises de mon angoisse.

Il consume. Mon corps, mon cœur, mon humanité.

Il observe. Ma peur, ma douleur, ma déchéance.

Sentiment purement jouissif, envahissante résonance, haïssable euphorie, pour le grand conquérant, lui le triomphateur.

La gloire éclatante, dégoulinant de mépris, écœurante de cruauté, fièrement tâchée du sang qu'il m'a extirpé.

Il rit. Macabre spectacle.

Il applaudit. Morbide apothéose.

Délectation, suffisance, raillerie, ce rictus sauvage qu'il arbore, pâle reflet fantomatique d'une noirceur à fleur de peau.

Dardant vers moi l'abomination de sa présence que j'abhorre, insulte immatérielle envers une terreur tangible.

Il approche. Domination.

Il suspend. Maîtrise.

Captivé par ses boniments, attraction de la flamme, fascination du supplicié, désespérément entravé par l'acide de ses mots.

Prisonnier de la monstruosité, traînée de chaînes, pêcheur impénitent défait par la lâcheté de ses convictions.

Je le sens. Ténèbres carnassières.

Il est là. Abysses désertiques.

L'amertume étouffe la vie pétrifiée qui saccage mes veines, vestige ruiné d'une existence révolue.

Dernières étincelles d'une conscience coupable, regrets balayés par la cuisante souffrance, plongée infernale sans retour.


	2. Gris de Payne

PARTIE I : Tons

Chapitre 1 : Gris de Payne

Dans cette pièce seul s'entend le martèlement des gouttes sur les carreaux. Cinq mètres sur trois de murs renfermant un silence emplit de rêves brutaux. Silence qui semble factice, puisque rythmé par la respiration sifflante qu'émet une silhouette enroulée sous d'épaisses couvertures.

Il est pourtant bien là, rasant le sol tel une brume épaisse, chape pesante s'étendant lentement au-dessus des lattes du parquet clair. Il se fond au sein de cette obscurité nocturne, s'y camoufle et s'en nourrit, répandant toujours plus loin son influence. C'est un silence étrange, à la fois tangible et insaisissable ; plus dense que de l'eau, fugace comme la fumée. Il se tend sur le verre mat du bureau, survole les pages griffonnées de cahiers ouverts négligemment. Il s'écoule sur l'oreiller moelleux, alourdit encore davantage l'atmosphère qui entoure le dormeur.

Ici, lové contre la peau brûlante de son cou, ce silence vorace s'empiffre des soupirs douloureux qui franchissent ses dents serrées. Dans ses onces se lisent la délectation et la satisfaction, lui qui étreint une source inépuisable de solitude.

Soudain, une lueur, brutale, blafarde, déchire la pénombre exiguë de la chambre, rapidement éclipsée par le roulement sourd et profond du tonnerre. Dissipé, chassé le silence, alors que brusquement s'ouvrent ses yeux. Au-dehors, l'orage bat violemment la ville, inondant les rues sous des pluies diluviennes, sans pour autant parvenir à étouffer la chaleur de cette fin de printemps.

Et tandis que les vitres vibrent encore de l'écho lointain et persistant du dernier éclair, une main, rendue tremblante par l'angoisse, tâtonne fébrilement sur la surface plane recouverte de peinture satinée, à la recherche de l'interrupteur. Plus les secondes s'égrènent, plus sa tension devient palpable, emplissant l'air jusqu'à en masquer la moiteur.

Second éclat. Vif et tranchant, incisif et cru en sa manière de départager ombres et lumières. Un instant unique, réduit à sa plus simple expression par l'absence de couleur, une essence de pure anxiété figée en un éternel cliché éphémère. Puis retombe la noirceur.

Mais, enfin, le son salvateur parvient à ses oreilles, alors qu'une lueur chaude et ouatée envahit la chambre. Dès lors, de douces courbes en clair-obscur s'étirent contre les murs pâles, adoucissant les angles et repoussant, pour un temps du moins, les terreurs nichées au creux de la nuit.

La lumière douce, tamisée, rendue vaguement orangée par l'applique écru, s'échoue sur son corps pantelant, recroquevillé au milieu du lit défait, les genoux repliés contre son torse, ses bras les entourant en une vague tentative de protection. Sa respiration, saccadée, haletante, est parfois interrompue par un long sanglot qu'il s'efforce presque vainement de retenir. Et les pleurs indignes qui l'assaillent restent enfouis entre ses côtes, trahis par le grincement de ses mâchoires. Son sang martèle ses tempes, contre-point désordonné à la pluie qui frappe en un ballet continuel et régulier les carreaux.

Chacun de ses mouvements est hanté par la crainte, du plus léger tremblement à la plus éraillée de ses inspirations. Il est là, ravagé corps et âme, détruit par cette sensation détestable, ce sentiment assassin d'impuissance qui le spolie des rares forces, mentales et physiques, qu'il lui reste. Cette impression de suffoquer sous l'effroi, de manquer d'oxygène, de ne plus sentir son propre souffle, étranglé par des doigts glacés qui enserrent toujours plus fortement sa gorge.

Et pourtant. Pourtant, cette peur qui paralyse son esprit, elle s'estompe lentement face aux éclats nuancés d'or et d'ocre projetés par l'éclairage. Comme le silence qui s'est dissipé sous la conscience et l'éveil, cette angoisse distillée par ses songes s'estompe sous la clarté et la raison. Son cœur, malmené, reprend un rythme plus coutumier, s'apaise au fil des minutes qui défilent, tout baigné qu'il est par la sérénité retrouvé de la pièce. Chaque objet, du bureau métallique à l'aspect industriel jusqu'à la moindre page du moindre livre lui est familier.

La couverture sous laquelle il se blottit depuis sa plus tendre enfance. L'étagère qu'il a monté avec son père. Les photos de famille accrochées au mur. Toutes ces choses qui le suivent et qui le rassurent.

Comme un rituel, il tend son bras par-dessus l'oreiller et frappe, à trois reprises, la tête de lit en fer du bout des ongles ; le tintement qui en résulte se répand autour de lui, sonnant presque désagréablement à ses tympans, après la domination du silence. Un geste stupide et inutile en soi.

Un geste devenu, au cours de ses dernières semaines, essentiel au jeune homme. Une constante, stable et réconfortante, bel et bien tangible dans cet univers chimérique qui l'emprisonne.

Cette nuit, à l'image de la précédente, guère différente de la suivante. Cette nuit, plus pénible que la précédente, moins douloureuse que la suivante. Les rêves qui prennent naissance au plus noirs instants de ces nuits, étoffés de noirs secrets emplis de terreur, ces rêves noirs qui le poursuivent, sans relâche, ne viennent jamais effleurer sa mémoire éveillée. Son inconscient lui épargne cette souffrance, l'occulte pour le protéger. Mais impossible de nier l'impact subi par son corps ; son corps qui, lui, n'oublie rien de ces cauchemars. Alors, seule subsiste cette panique, violente, étouffante, qui le retourne jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles, l'entraîne au bord de la nausée. Une peur primale, primaire, qui le coupe de toute réalité.

Qui, alors, pourrait lui en vouloir de chercher à se rasséréner en s'amarrant à cette existence qui lui échappe ?

Envahit par la lassitude, il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, repoussant ceux que la sueur glacée qui perle à son front a collés. Découragé, préférant surtout ne pas s'appesantir sur ces sombres idées, il se lève et entreprend de refaire son lit ; la transpiration qui baigne son corps trempe aussi ses draps, témoin direct de ses épouvantes.

Ôter la couette. Enlever drap et drap housse. Repositionner l'alèse. Étendre une nouvelle paire. Changer la taie. Des gestes anodins. Habituels. Quotidiens. Des gestes qui l'ancrent, encore et toujours, à ce monde matériel qui s'effiloche et glisse d'entre ses mains.

Mais ce n'est qu'une tâche aisée, rapide. Et une fois terminée, peu distrayante. En une dernière tentative d'oubli, il se dirige d'un pas incertain vers la salle de bain, mal à l'aise dans ses vêtements humides. Pantalon de pyjama et boxer se retrouvent abandonnés dans le panier à linge sale, tandis que lui se glisse, à son immense soulagement, sous la douche. L'eau chaude délasse ses muscles raidis, nettoie son corps des combats de la nuit. Elle ruisselle, presque tendre, en une tentative échouée de panser les plaies à vif qui écorchent son âme. Elle s'écoule, l'enveloppant de sa chaleur, lui apportant la fragrance suave et sucrée du savon, ultime rempart le séparant de sa propre folie.

Et si ce bref répit lui apporte un peu de paix, ce cocon bienfaiteur vole en éclat à l'instant précis où coulisse la paroi vitrée de la douche, l'exposant dans un remous à une fraîcheur subite. Ses pieds nus claquent sur le froid sol carrelé alors qu'il se dirige vers le lavabo et saisit une serviette, des traces mouillées marquant son passage. L'éponge turquoise court sur sa peau, emportant l'humidité qui la recouvre, légèrement râpeuse. Il la ceint autour de sa taille, mais garde la tête baissée, incapable de fixer autre chose que ses doigts crispés. La lutte qu'il s'oppose se lit sur ses traits ; un seul souhait l'anime, l'oubli. Oublier le monde et ses caprices. Oublier les caprices de ses proches. Oublier ses proches et leur petit monde. Oublier son monde. S'oublier lui-même.

Mais quoi qu'il veuille, qu'il dise ou qu'il fasse, il ne pourra jamais échapper au reflet du miroir. Il rencontre, à regret, les iris ambre de ses yeux, ternis par les cernes violacés qui s'étendent, indolents, au-dessus de ses pommettes. Se tient face à lui un jeune homme à l'orée de ses dix-huit ans, dont les cheveux roux, toujours aussi indisciplinés, tombent sur son front haut, masquant sont perpétuel froncement de sourcils. Il les a laissé pousser, appréciant leur souplesse sur sa nuque, se demandant parfois s'il ne faudrait pas y voir un signe de négligence de sa part. À peine plus larges, ses épaules n'en soulignent pas moins taille et stature de façon plus prononcée, ajoutant à l'effet de force que lui confèrent les quelques centimètres pris au cours des saisons passées.

Mis à part cela, rien n'a changé. Son corps souple et puissant possède encore cette musculature ciselée, bien qu'elle ne se soit pas davantage développée ; ses multiples activités physiques lui permettent de la maintenir, mais l'absence de véritables entraînements lui pèsent.

Cette pensée serre son poing, jusqu'à en blanchir ses phalanges. Il fixe sa paume, et tente de percevoir, ne serait-ce que fugacement, la sensation d'y tenir Zangetsu. Sous son regard lointain se dessine le métal sombre aux chatoiements argent, la blancheur perturbante du ruban. Pourtant, à son bras se soustrait, de plus en plus loin, le poids de la lame, et à ses doigts se dérobe la douceur du tissu.

Des mois que ses pouvoirs lui ont échappés. Des mois qu'il mène la vie dont il rêve depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Cette vie qu'il réclamait à corps et à cris depuis la mort de sa mère.

Un rire nerveux franchit la barrière serrée de ses lèvres. Autrefois, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne plus ni voir ni entendre les fantômes. Aujourd'hui, il est prêt à échanger tout ce qu'il possède pour retrouver l'intégrité de son âme. Se mentir lui est impossible. Malgré le temps écoulé, il tente encore de converser avec son zanpakûto. Et même l'absence de son hollow lui paraît lourde. Ce dernier avait beau être violent et dangereux, il était, en un sens, cette facette inavouable de sa personnalité. Une facette aussi importante que Zangetsu pour son équilibre.

Sa propre consternation le prend à la gorge, et ses paupières se ferment sous la déferlante. Il ne faut pas qu'il regrette. Cela lui est proscrit. Il s'est sacrifié pour éliminer Aizen. Il l'a fait en toute connaissance de cause. Pour protéger sa ville. Pour protéger ses amis.

Mais c'est ici, justement, que réside le problème. Tirer un trait sur son existence mortelle ou voir Rukia être exécutée. Faillir à son devoir de veilleur ou laisser Orihime seule à Las Noches. Assassiner le vieil homme et Shirosaki ou subir la perte de Karakura.

Toujours se sacrifier pour le bien commun. De cela, il ne se lamente pas. Ces choix, aussi impulsifs fussent-ils, il les respecte encore maintenant. Non. La véritable incompréhension naît de la réaction de ses proches.

Saigné à blanc, littéralement vidé de tout ce qui le définit, il voit ceux sur qui il avait juré de veiller lui tourner le dos. Jeté sur le bord de la route comme un vulgaire animal. Il est seul. Irrémédiablement seul. Sans attaches, quel quelles soient. Cependant, si la peine l'assaille, la rancœur ne s'y mêle aucunement. Le savoir de ces pensées qui traversent l'esprit de ses amis lui revient ; l'éloignement ne peut que lui être bénéfique. Un poids mort tel que lui n'a aucune utilité autre que l'ajout d'une faiblesse exploitable. Le protecteur devient le protégé.

Parfois, le jeune homme se souvient de la réaction d'Ishida suite à la perte de ses capacités. Et enfin, il comprend. La honte, amère et soudaine, aussi acide que la brûlure de la défaite, mais plus prégnante. L'impuissance, qui noie et submerge la fierté jusqu'à la balayer à l'horizon le plus lointain. Et ne reste que le vide. Ce vide qui trahit la rage et la douleur, qui exsude l'angoisse comme le pire des poisons.

Cette angoisse, qui, là, tapie au creux de son ventre, constamment sur ses gardes, le suis comme une ombre, et se repaît de ses cauchemars à la fin du jour. À chaque minute, l'anxiété parcours ses veines, déjà enracinée au plus profond de son esprit, enfouie loin en son cœur. Elle le force à guetter le plus petit danger ; tant d'ennemis se relevèrent dans son sillage. Combien de temps encore, avant que l'un d'eux, ne s'apercevant de sa faiblesse, n'en profite ?

Il ne le verrait pas même venir, ce coup fatal. Et peut-être ne le sentirait-il pas non plus. Une mort indolore. Voilà qui est certes tentant. Mais il ne laisse pas l'espoir poindre ; la seule fin qui l'attend sera douloureuse et longue. Car, il n'en doute pas, celui qui le trouvera jouira autant que possible de sa supériorité. Cela ne change néanmoins pas grand chose. Qu'elle soit rapide ou lente, immédiate ou torturée, la mort reste la mort. Il l'accueillera donc comme il se doit : le sourire aux lèvres.

Plus de terreurs nocturnes. Plus de regards emplis de pitié. Plus de frustration, de honte ou de peine. Plus de fardeau. Plus de solitude. Juste la paix. Simplement cet oubli qu'il recherche désespérément.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent lorsqu'enfin il s'aperçoit qu'il envisage ni plus ni moins qu'un suicide. La froideur du carrelage ne le surprend pas alors qu'il se laisse tomber au sol. À genoux, le front reposant contre l'émail blanc du lavabo, le regard dans le vague, il n'a plus rien du garçon déterminé et combattif qu'il fut.

Innocence et jeunesse ont cédées face au sang et à la douleur. Il commit les pires atrocités sous couvert de la justice. Et, quelque part, cette certitude ronge ses convictions plus ardemment que toute autre chose. Qui est-il pour avoir droit de vie ou de mort sur une âme, même sur celle d'un hollow ? Une guerre reste une guerre, quel que soit le camp depuis lequel on l'observe. Les pertes n'entraînent que vengeance et douleur, et n'engendrent que plus de pertes encore. Qui a raison ? Qui a tort ? Celui qui abat le sabre ? Ou celui qui le contre ? Celui qui se défend ? Ou celui qui protège ?

Lequel doit-on blâmer ? Y'en a-t-il a seulement un à blâmer ?

Et lui, il se retrouva pris en étau entre son devoir et ses principes. Et pour ne pas penser à ce dilemme qui le déchirait, il fixait sans ciller ceux qu'il devait protéger.

Alors, puissance et pouvoir n'étaient obtenus que dans cet unique but. Mais s'il n'eut eu ses alliés pour le retenir lorsqu'il le fallait, serait-il devenu à l'image d'Aizen ? Aurait-il succombé à l'attrait du pouvoir ?

Et si son courage ne l'avait reprit, s'il avait fui ? Que serait-il advenu de Karakura et de la Soul Society ? Les capitaines auraient certainement trouvé un moyen d'obtenir la victoire. Mais à quel prix ? Le tribu aurait-il été plus lourd s'il n'avait pas combattu ? Et lui, s'en serait-il sorti ? Le considèrerait-on comme un déserteur ? Sûrement. Mais la voix râpeuse et profonde de Zangetsu emplirai toujours son être. Il l'entendrai, ce ton froid et dur, tranchant et incisif, celui de ce hollow qui c'était dissocié de son âme, il entendrai ses insultes. Et les regrets courberaient son dos, pèseraient si lourdement sur ses épaules. Il ne se supporterai plus pour avoir oser les laisser seul face à leur sort.

Seulement, peut-il contempler son reflet, et se mesurer, la tête haute et les idées claires, à ce qu'il lui renvoie ? La preuve en est que non. Ce choix, il est incapable de l'assumer.

Furieux, contre lui-même et ses pensées malsaines, il se relève et affronte son regard au travers du miroir. Il n'est pas faible. Il est fort. Il est fort et il parviendra à s'en sortir. Il ne se laissera pas abattre, dusse-t-il se combattre pour y parvenir.

C'est cet état d'esprit qui l'escorte le long du couloir sombre qui mène à sa chambre. Plus il avance, plus cette lueur chaude se rapproche et semble lui tendre les bras. À peine le seuil franchit, à peine la porte close, qu'un intense soulagement l'étreint, un réconfort sans commune mesure. Certes, cette pièce contient l'horreur de ses nuits, mais elle est surtout son dernier refuge.

D'un mouvement preste, il se débarrasse de sa serviette sur la plancher, et enfile sous-vêtement et pantalon léger avant de se glisser sous les draps frais.

Enfoui sous l'édredon, l'odeur de la lessive flottant plaisamment autour de lui, il laisse sa tête reposer sur son oreiller. Il éteint la lumière, ferme les yeux, et sent monter, doucement, l'angoisse latente qui l'habite. Il ne les laisserait pas couler. Jamais il ne laisserait sortir ses larmes infamantes qui le rongent. Ce serait être faible. Reconnaître son échec.

Il n'échouerait pas.

Dans la chambre adjacente à la salle de bain, Isshin Kurosaki observe le plafond immaculé. Comme chaque nuit, le bruit de la douche l'a réveillé. Et comme chaque nuit, il attend que son fils regagne sa chambre avant de laisser le soulagement l'envahir.

Il s'inquiète. Car il sait ce que son aîné traverse. Lui aussi a enduré cet enfer lorsqu'il s'est vu privé de ses pouvoirs. Le jeune homme qu'il était alors s'était senti sombrer mais n'avait pas esquisser un seul geste pour réclamer de l'aide. L'orgueil de sa jeunesse.

Ichigo est pareil. Farouchement indépendant, fier et déterminé. Mais une différence de taille existe entre eux. Lui a eu Masaki. Elle fut présente, sachant lire en lui et répondre à ses appels muets. Son fils … Il n'a personne. Malgré ses dires et assertions véhémentes, il est indéniable que parent et enfant se ressemblent. Et il est tout aussi probable que le fils réagisse à l'identique du père deux décennies plus tôt.

Le jeune homme repousse donc quiconque veut lui venir en aide, à plus forte raison si celui ou celle qui lui tend la main est l'un de ses proches.

Soupirant, le médecin se tourne dans son lit … Pour faire face à l'immense vide qui l'occupe et le glace. Sa paume s'égare sur le coton de l'oreiller, les cals de sa main râpant légèrement le tissu.

Le rire de sa femme tinte encore à ses oreilles, tandis qu'il l'entend arguer qu'un chirurgien avec de telles mains n'avait pas pu pratiquer la médecine en exclusivité.

Veuf. Voilà ce qu'il est. Un père célibataire qui élève du mieux qu'il le peut ses trois enfants.

Inconsciemment, il hume la taie. Mais toutes ces nuits écoulées ont emportées l'odeur fraîche et gracile de son ciel d'été.

La solitude est de loin le pire adversaire qu'il ait eu à combattre. Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, elle l'accule un peu plus. Et plus le temps passe, plus elle se fait pressante.

Sur les vitres, seul s'entend le martèlement d'une pluie diluvienne. Les lumières s'éteignent, les soufflent s'apaisent. Quelque part sous les lattes du parquet clair sommeille un lourd silence, guetteur muet d'une déchéance en approche. Attentiste, il se repose sur sa patience, le temps que la violence de l'orage printanier ne s'estompe. Il attend cet instant béni où, plongés dans leurs rêves, il pourra ramper et se repaître de la honte qui les empoisonne. Il attend, pesant et corrompu, l'heure où il n'y aura plus de contraintes.

Alors, ces faibles vies seront soufflées, pauvres flammes sous la bise hivernale.


End file.
